Within the scope of the illustrative embodiments, the workflow of a software development process comprises development or coding of computer usable software, testing of computer usable software, troubleshooting of computer usable software, maintenance of computer usable software, or update of computer usable software. A task refers to a specific step performed during the process, such as testing of computer usable software in software development. Hereinafter, unless expressly disambiguated where used, an “asset” is any reusable portion of—computer usable code, a previously performed task, a role or a user participating in a previously performed task, a solution developed in a previously performed task, a method applied in a previously performed task, a workflow or steps employed in a previously performed task, or some combination thereof.
Presently, one type of asset that is saved for future reuse is computer usable code or code fragment. When saved, the reusable code is stored in a code repository. A user intending to reuse the code extracts the code from the repository and uses the code as the user sees fit for the user's task. The user may or may not place any modifications to the extracted code back into the repository. Even when the modified code is placed back in the repository, rarely does any additional information, such as feedback or frequently asked questions, remain associated with the code.